


The overused : Mortals, meet Demigods

by GNM_dreaming_girl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Demigods, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mortals, Romance, Silena Beauregard was a hero, that's a very important fact
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GNM_dreaming_girl/pseuds/GNM_dreaming_girl
Summary: So, you know what kind of fiction this is, all sort of people witness our favorite demigods in all kind of diferent situation.All chapters are stand alones and I'll update the tags with each of them.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Katie Gardner/Travis Stoll, Nico di Angelo & Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Silena Beauregard/Charles Beckendorf, Thalia Grace & Will Solace
Comments: 15
Kudos: 124





	1. Mortals, meet Tratie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I decided to write this because in every story I was reading about mortals meeting demigods the mortal made a tantrum when they realised that the other didn't love them back and I didn't find it realistic at all. I mean, if you find out the guy you like is with somebody else you shut up and do your best to keep a straight face, you don't tell him he's supposed to be with you and to dump his girlfriend.  
> So I wanted to write some more realistic fics on this topic. 
> 
> Also, English isn't my birth language so please tell me in the comments if you notice any mistakes in my work please. 
> 
> Sadly the wonderful characters I'm writing about belong to Rick Riordian (and I wish to Disney soon !!!! Can't wait for the series to come out !)

Aria Brown was a bit of a loner, not actually by choice but more because most people didn’t want to be her friend. She had one friend, Katie Gardner, she had been in her school for two months, and sincerely, Aria didn’t understand why Katie stayed with her. Katie was beautiful, not like a model but certainly more than the “Queen” of the school, Lavender Silve, and still she didn’t make any efforts to be, she didn’t wear make-up, had more often than not dirt under her nails from her gardening classes and certainly didn’t dress to impress, most often wearing tee-shirts and jeans she could stain. Still, Katie was asked out everyday by the most populars guys in the school, and  _ that _ made Lavender mad. Even though Kathie sent all the guys away, claiming she had a boyfriend, the mean girl felt threatened because all the attention wasn’t on her. 

Aria really liked being friend with Katie, it felt good to know that someone had your back and wouldn’t look away like everybody else when Aria was bullied. In the beginning, Lavender had tried bullying Kathie too, but Kathie wouldn’t let anything affect her and when she decided Lavender had tried enough she had just looked at her in the eyes and laughed, claiming that she had faced way scarier monsters than a high-school bully, that her efforts were useless and that if she continued she would be the one getting hurt. Aria had known right away that the girl was saying the truth and she had been curious and worried about what her friend had lived for her to be that strong, but she had soon understood that Katie didn’t want to talk about it and she would respect that. 

Katie really was her guardian angel, she was way less bullied than before, but more than that, she had learned how great it was to have a friend, to go to the movies or to do a sleepover. The green-eyed girl didn’t seem to care she only had one friend when she could have had the whole school at her feet had she wanted. No, she seemed just fine with spending time with Aria and some of the “weirdos” from the gardening club. 

That morning, Aria noticed the new guy, he was handsome, he definitely had some muscles but without it being obvious. But soon her attention went back to her locker, she didn’t really care about the new students, plus Lavender had already her claws on him. He was smiling and joking naturally with the girl who had decided she would show him around, Aria couldn’t tell if he was oblivious to the girl’s intentions or if he was flirting but she soon estimated that it wasn’t her problem. 

She had her first period with Katie, in fact she had most of her periods with Katie, and was happy to sit with her in biology. 

“I heard there was a new guy at school,” said Katie once they were done with the salutations.

“I’ve seen him, Silve already kidnapped him.”

Katie chuckled.

“Poor guy, doesn’t know who he’s dealing with.”

Aria chuckled too and they were done with the topic, at least until two hours later when the ancient greek and latin class began. 

Most of the time, Katie drifted off during this class, and still she was the best of them all. But this time, when she saw Lavender enter the class with the new guy behind her, her eyes widened. Surprised by that reaction Aria looked at the guy, he winked in their direction but he then completely ignored them and sat down next to Silve, a cocky grin on his lips. Katie no longer looked taken aback and didn’t answer when Aria asked what happened, arguing that the class was beginning,  _ as if they didn’t usually talk during class… _

“I see we have a new student,” the teacher said. “Mr Stoll, is it ?”

“Indeed sir”, the guy answered. 

“What do you know about greek mythology ?”

“A little bit too much I believe, there are some things pretty…” he searched for a word, a confident smirk running through his face, “ _ disturbing _ in it, you know ?”

The teacher seemed a little offended by the answer, but he smiled nonetheless at the new student. 

“Well, today’s assignment was to debate on the qualities and flaws of one of the major gods. I’m sure that you won’t mind debating, since you know too much.”

“Absolutely no problem, sir.”

Aria was surprised by the answer and even more by the fact that his grin became even larger. He stood and joined the front of the class when the teacher made a sign for him to do so. Then Mr Allen turned and looked in the girls’ direction. 

“Miss Gardner, would you mind to debate with your new classmate ?”

This one was a hard one, Katie knew everything about the gods, this guy couldn’t possibly win. 

“Of course not, Mr Allen.”

And she stood, joining the front of the class and going to face the guy whose eyes hadn’t left her since the teacher had called her. Aria noticed that his smirk had turned into a playful smile as he faced the girl who glared at him, not friendly at all.

“What did you choose to debate, Miss Gardner ?”

“The gods’ messenger’s flaws, Mr.”

That was a thing about Katie, she would never say a god’s name under any occasion, if really needed she would write it but she never said them out loud. Aria was surprised by Katie’s answer, she knew for a fact that her friend wanted to debate on Demeter. Why had she changed ? She figured it had to do with the guy when he chuckled and winked at her once more.

“Lady’s first,” said the guy smiling. 

She sent a murderous smile his way and began arguing.

“First of all, he is the god of thieves, therefore, he protects criminals and we of course know that the first thing he did when he came to life was stealing the god of music, poetry and archery’s cattle, the first thing he did, while he was only born hours before was stealing from his own brother.”

She raised an eyebrow at Stoll, whose first name Aria still didn’t know.

“The first thing he did was indeed to steal, but found a way out of his troubles by making a deal. And honestly, do you know any little brother who didn’t steal from their older sibling ? I can assure you that my brother stole more things from me than can even imagine.”

“You are not an example Stoll,” she cut him. It sounded like she had said that a million times, like it had been a preprogrammed answer.

He laughed and then pursued. 

“So my argument. He is the gods’ messenger, he is the one travelling from Olympus to the humans, an admirable job and very important one.”

He indicated for her to answer. 

“I wouldn’t exactly call this job admirable since it mostly consists in distracting husbands or the goddess of marriage so that the king of the gods can go around and get in the pants of whoever he likes.” He gaped at her, he clearly hadn’t expected that. “But maybe you think it’s admirable for someone to help somebody else to cheat on his wife ?”

Her tone had changed, it was much more demanding, and he noticed it too.

“Of course it isn’t.”

“Would you ever cheat on the person you’re with ?”

This time he smiled at her.

“You know,” he said, “my girlfriend is a real pain in the arse, you can’t even imagine how horrible she is,” she raised an eyebrow, she seemed…  _ amused _ . “She won’t ever stop screaming at me, she really loves beating me up and I swear she takes far too much pleasure in making me suffer.”

“Dump her !” said Lavender from her seat but both debaters completely ignored her.

“But what can I do ?” he kept going. “I fell in love with her, hard, I can afford to become deaf as long as she’s with me. If there’s one thing I know, it’s that I’ll be with her forever, in life and then in the Elysian Fields.”

She smiled and got closer to him.

“Really ?” she said playfully, looking up at him.

“If she lets me,” he smiled back. 

“I’m sure it can be arranged,” she said still smiling. 

Before anybody had really understood what was happening, the new guy was leaning down, closing the distance between them, and his lips were on hers. She answered the kiss immediately, but she pulled back before he could deepen it. She was smiling up at him. 

“What are you doing in my high school, Stoll ?” she asked, confusing the class even more. 

“Can’t I be here just because I miss you ?” he argued. 

“If you were here,  _ just because you miss me _ , I would have found a Delphi Strawberry Service’s van in front of the school at the end of the day and your brother, Miranda, Will and the others would have come too,” she stated.

“You have a point,” he admitted still smiling. “Got reassigned, my father sent me, actually.”

She nodded. 

“Looks like he has good sides then.”

They both laughed at what seemed to be an inside joke and the whole class finally got back in their right mind, no longer completely petrified while trying to understand what was going on. 

“Miss Gardner, would you care to explain what all of this had to do with Hermes ?” the teacher asked.

“I’m sorry Mr Allen,” she answered apologetically, “this is my boyfriend, Travis Stoll, it’s been a month since the last time we saw each other. We got… a little lost in the moment.”

“Let’s just wish you won’t get lost in detention tomorrow night,” replied the teacher. 

They nodded and were soon back in their seats. The teacher abandoned the idea of the debates and soon we were back in a normal lesson about the gods. Aria noticed with satisfaction that during the whole period, Travis’s eyes didn’t leave Katie, he really seemed to be in love. But the girl was looking through the window and stubbornly refused to look elsewhere.

When the period came to an end, Katie was the first out of the room, closely followed by Aria who was surprised to see that her friend had stopped to wait for Travis. They didn’t have to wait for more than a few seconds as he was the next one to exit the classroom. 

As soon as he joined them, Katie grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him toward her threateningly, Aria couldn’t recall her friend ever being so scary. 

“You do realise,” she said angrily, “that I had never got detention before. Even my ADHD never pulled me in a situation that bad ! What were you thinking ?!”

“That I really wanted to kiss you,” he replied truthfully.

“Common Katie,” called Aria, “You’re as guilty as he is.”

Her friend seemed to think for a second, then she let a deep breath out and let go of her boyfriend’s shirt to let herself rest against him. His arms locked themselves around her, pulling her even closer as he smiled to Aria thankfully.

Aria was glad to meet Travis, they all spent the rest of the day together, unless they weren’t in the same classes. But Aria noticed that the couple whispered to each other each time she was distracted, she didn’t understand what they were talking about but she was pretty sure she had heard the words “demigod”, “sister” and “camp”. 

She never would have guessed it was her last day with Katie. But at the end of the day, Katie said goodbye and she got into her boyfriend’s car at the same time as a girl who was at least two years younger and who, she was certain, attended the high school.

She didn’t know if she would ever see them again, but a day with them had been enough for her to know that Travis had told the truth in the classroom. They would be together forever.


	2. Mortals, meet Percabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all.

Samantha “Sam” Thompson attended Goode High, and she really loved it. What made her chose that school was the fact that she could take art classes. But since the beginning of the year, two months prior, what made her so happy to go to class was Percy Jackson. 

Percy was a part of her group of friend since the first day of school that year and she had a huge crush on him. He was handsome, being the captain of the school’s swim team certainly helped, but more than that, he was kind with everybody, always smiling and just so sweet. That’s why she liked him so much, because he was a real life angel. 

She thought he liked her back, but she couldn’t really be sure, after all, he was so kind to everybody maybe he treated her the exact same way he treated them. She knew he sent off all the girls who tried asking him out, but she had talked with Jasper, his best friend, about the girlfriend Percy claimed he had but Jazz had told her he didn’t think she was real, as Percy were never heard talking about her unless some girl came to ask him out, her friend thought it was just a simpler way to reject girls. Sincerely, it had been two months, not telling him how she felt after so long was pathetic. So she had decided that that evening, after his swimming competition to which she would attend along with all their friends, she would tell him how she felt about him. 

She had rehearsed what she would tell him a million times in her head, she was so worried about his reaction, what would he tell her ? No, she had to be optimistic, he would like her back, plus she knew she wouldn't ever have a shot if she kept being silent. 

The competition came faster than she would have thought and soon they were all saying good luck to their champion. 

“You’re gonna win that thing,” said Jasper excitedly. 

“We’re all with you,” added Sam, putting an encouraging hand on his forearm. 

Percy nodded, receiving other encouraging words from Emma and Tom, but he wasn’t really paying attention, his eyes seemed to be searching the public for somebody. He seemed defeated when his gaze went back on them. 

Soon, he had to join his team and they had to find their places in the public, Percy was the last one in line, she noticed he kept looking at the door, not really paying any attention to what was happening before him. He didn’t let his gaze go elsewhere even when he was asked to step forward because he was next and he only turned his head when the arbiter told him he could go. 

She was happy to see that he was faster than his opponent, way faster she realized.

He won, did so without any possible confusion. And still his smiled seemed empty when he had just given the victory to his team. He accepted his medal politely but with way less joy than the rest of his teammates. 

He wasn’t smiling at all when she saw him go back into the restroom to have a shower. 

She asked herself what was happening, Percy usually was a sunshine, he was always happy, always saw the good side of everything. She waited for him at the exit of the restroom, the rest of their friends were waiting outside of the building so they could all go out together but it gave her the chance to finally confess her feelings. 

A girl came running, her blond hair pulled up in a messy bun and bag full of books and papers at her side. She was wearing a simple sweatshirt and jeans, no make-up, and still she was so beautiful Sam stilled for a moment. The girl stopped in front of her. 

“I missed it, didn’t I ?” she asked, breathing heavily. 

“Yes,” Sam answered. “Sorry.”

The girl seemed to already be better, she had straightened up and Sam couldn't understand how she recuperated so fast. The blond’s grey eyes fixed themselves on the door behind her. 

“Any of them got out yet ?” she asked. 

“No.”

The girl nodded and stayed there, next to her. 

“So…” said Sam to break the uncomfortable silence, “why are you late ?”

The girl seemed surprised to be talked to but she smiled and answered anyway.

“I’m working on… a project in architecture, and I have to do something pleasing perfectly a group of person. Each of them are very demanding and they’re... my teachers so I have no choice but to do as they please. One of them just talked to me for a whole hour while I was trying to leave to get here.” she explained. 

“You have twelve teachers on a project ?” Sam asked surprised.

“Well, thirteen in fact, but one of them is an absolute angel and just told me to do as I pleased for her part,” she smiled. “It’s because it’s a very important project that will normally be realised, so they have to be sure I’m not doing anything wrong.”

“Wow,” said Sam, impressed. “They must trust you very much.”

That pulled a proud smile on the girl’s lips.

“I’m Sam by the way,” the brunette presented herself.

“Annabeth,” replied the blond, smiling. 

Sam had a good feeling about her, they talked for a bit, about art mostly, they laughed too. Sam couldn’t wait to make her meet all her friends.

The door opened and they both turned, one of the guys from the team came out, but it wasn’t Percy, Sam looked at Annabeth to see if it was the guy she was waiting for, but apparently not. 

“Hey girls !” said the guys, clearly not noticing the deception on both their faces. “You look great blondie,” he said, “what do you say I take you out on a date tonight ?”

That earned him the most threatening glare she had ever seen. 

“I’m spending tonight with my boyfriend,” she answered still glaring. “And if you ever call me blondie again, I’ll make sure you can’t walk for a month or two.”

For some reason, Sam was certain Annabeth was telling the truth, the swimmer seemed aware of that fact too since he backed off immediately and almost ran out of the building. 

“So, you’re waiting for your boyfriend, uh ?” she stated more than she asked.

Annabeth nodded anyway.

“We’re going out tonight, with some of my friends to celebrate the victory,” Sam said. “Would you like to come along ? One of the group is in the swimming team so you can be sure your boyfriend will know at least one person.”

Annabeth smiled. 

“Yes, of course, it’s been a while since I haven’t spend time outside, we usually just crash at my boyfriend’s. I’m sure he’ll agree.”

“Then it’s settled ! We’re all going out tonight !” Sam beamed happily.

The door opened again, this time on Percy, and he smiled, really happy this time, as a matter of fact, happier than she had ever seen him. She noticed he looked behind her and remembered Annabeth was there. 

“Percy,” she said, “meet Annabeth. She and her boyfriend are going out with us tonight !” 

He chuckled, and she realized that his eyes hadn’t left Annabeth a single second. 

“Oh, really ?” he asked. “You have a boyfriend, miss ?”

Sam’s eyes widened, that was so unlike Percy, first he wasn’t one to flirt but, more than that, Percy would never hit on a girl who already has a boyfriend ! Right ?

“I might not have one anymore soon enough if he keeps acting like an idiot,” she replied glaring. 

Sam didn’t really understand what was happening and it was Annabeth who turned to her to explain the situation.

“Don’t worry Sam,” she said, “ Seaweed Brain, herby present,  _ is _ my boyfriend.” 

“Oh…”

She hadn’t expected that, so he really had a girlfriend. She kept on her smile, trying to hide that she was hurt. 

“Let’s get going then !” she said. 

Annabeth took her hand and pressured it gently, and Sam immediately knew she had seen clear through her acting. Still the girl was smiling apologetically, she wasn’t mad at her as Sam would have expected her to be, no Annabeth wasn’t holding any grudge against her. Sam smiled, truly this time, happy that she had found such a friend. 

And all through the night, seeing Percy and Annabeth together, she wasn’t even jealous anymore. They were perfect for each other and they deserved to be happy together. Their eyes were shining, she hadn’t ever seen Percy that happy, she knew, and she was actually happy to know, that nothing would ever pull them apart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's my idea of a normal reaaction when finding out the guy you like is in a relationship. What do you think ?


	3. Mortals, meet Silena Beauregard, through Katie Gardner (no mist)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little different, as said in the title, it's a no Mist AU. Plus we're from Katie's POV. Silena isn't actually present, just talked of, and the chapter is situated post HoO. 
> 
> There, I know I'm not very clear, you'll have to read to find out.

Katie was on a mission on the other side of the country. With the Mist gone and the government tracking down demigods, every camper able to defend themselves had been sent in schools around the world to bring back demigods to camp Half-Blood or camp Jupiter. There were supposed to be two demigods in the school she found herself into, she was certain for one of them, Charlotte O’Connor was without any doubt a daughter of Athena, Katie had tested that theory by whispering a few words to the girl in Ancient Greek. Since then she had gone to the girl’s father, without the demigod actually knowing about it, and explained what would happen next to him.

The second one, however, she was unable to find and the whole situation was driving her mad. She was doomed to support being asked out all the time by stupid jocks, the jealous mean girls trying to bully her and all the other students while all she wanted was to go back to her boyfriend, and her sisters and brothers, at camp. And to make her life even worse, she had to be constantly on her guard and ready to fight against either monsters or the government.

Her next lesson was history, probably her most dreaded class these days as they were studying the Titan War, last time she had almost lost it when they talked about Beckendorf’s death, who had even told all that to them ?! For now they mostly talked about the roman part of the war but she dreaded the moment they would come to talk about the part of the war she had participated into.

Still, she went there and was seated in the back of the classroom, next to the window when the class began. The teacher began by talking about the fact that the gods went to fight Tiphon, leaving Olympus without protection and leaving no other choice for the demigods than to go and protect it themselves. He then talked about Percy and how he went into the Styx to get Achilles’s malediction. He talked about the battle in the parc and how Cronos stopped time, messing up with the order of events. He talked about the Ares cabin not being there and, forgetting all about the hunters or about how hard they had fought to protect every bridge and tunnel, explained how the statues awoke to defend Olympus, not mentioning that it was Annabeth, using Daedalus's laptop, who had made them rise. But one person, he didn’t forget to name. 

“Camp Half-Blood,” the teacher said, “knew that there was a traitor within the camp, but they didn’t know who it was. The traitor was Silena Beauregard.”

Immediately, Katie rose, her body trembling being the very proof of her fury. The teacher looked at her surprised and maybe a little afraid seeing her so angry. She walked up to him.

“How dare you ?!” she almost screamed. “The name of Silena Beauregard must never be associated to the word traitor ! Don’t you dare call her that !” 

She calmed herself a little bit and turned to the class.

“You know what ? You’ve all been told a lot of crap about the war, I would know, I was there. So I’m going to teach you a thing or two about what actually happened during this war, regarding Silena Beauregard at least. Because nobody should be allowed to talk ill of such a great hero.” 

She erased all that was written on the board and wrote in big bold letters :  _ SILENA BEAUREGARD, DAUGHTER OF APHRODITE _ . 

“Silena was a daughter of Aphrodite, before she was counselor of her cabin, all daughters of Aphrodite had to break a boy’s heart to be truly accepted as a part of the cabin. She refused, changed the rules.” Katie smiled, recalling how Silena was with Beckendorf. “She fell in love and with Beckendorf they were without a doubt the most beautiful couple at camp, she was the only one ever allowed to call Beckendorf by his given name. She was a mother to all the youngest at camp, she was the one always trying to help, the only daughter of Aphrodite to participate in grab the flag. She dedicated her life to helping others, not only the kids but every single camper could trust her to do whatever it took to help them.”

Katie could so well remember how Silena would sit in front of her cabin every night, so all the kids missing home could find comforting arms and be told a story before going to bed. 

“You all heard that the Ares cabin wasn’t there the first day of the battle, a drakon arrived on the second morning. You must know that only children of Ares can defeat a drakon. So Silena went back to camp, she took Clarisse’s armor, Clarisse being the Ares’s cabin counselor, and making the rest of Ares’s children believe she was Clarisse, led them to the battle. Silena fought against the drakon, knowing she could not win, and died to bring the children of Ares to the battle. Thanks to her, Clarisse killed the drakon and a lot of lives were spared. Without Silena Beauregard I probably wouldn’t be here standing before you, » she stated, pain showing in her expression as she thought of her regretted friend. « Silena made a mistake,” pursued Katie, “but she did so trying to save Luke Castellan, a boy we both grew up with, a part of our family. She didn’t betray us, she only tried to bring our big crazy family together again.”

Tears were now rolling down her cheeks as she faced the teacher once more.

“So don’t you dare, ever calling her a traitor again. Silena Beauregard is one of the greatest heroes to ever live, and if my word isn’t enough for you the fact that she is now in the Elysian Fields should do it.”

“How do you know she is ?!” asked one of the students. 

She was about to answer but whispers began spreading all across the room and she wanted nothing but them to shut up.

“Shut up !” said a boy.

All the students immediately obeyed, and she herself wanted to too. She looked at him, he was tall, handsome for sure, and she was relieved. Because if she was right, then she wouldn’t have to support being in this school much longer.

“Do you have ADHD or dyslexia ?” she asked.

He nodded.

“Both of them.”

“πως σε λένε ?”  _ (What’s your name ?)  _ she asked.

“Nathaniel Coleman,” he answered without really thinking about it. 

“Thank all the gods I found you, call your father,” she demanded. Seeing he didn’t take his phone out, she raised an eyebrow at him. “I mean right now,” she added, tired by all this. 

Startled he began to search his pockets for his phone and soon hold the electronic device. He typed something and raised the phone to his ear, but as soon as he had said “Hello Dad” Katie made a sign for him to give her the phone. He obeyed without questioning the silent order and she found herself talking to his father. 

“Hello sir,” she said. “My name is Katie Gardner and I am a demigod like your son. Did you know who his mother was ?” She received a positive answer and pursued. “Therefore you must be aware of what is going to happen now. She told you about us, right ?” 

_ “Yes,” _ she heard the deformed voice answer,  _ “keep him safe will you ?” _

She smiled before answering. 

“Nothing is ever sure, every one of us live dangerous lives. But he’ll learn how to defend himself there and will be protected during his training. He’ll have way more chances of living by coming with me.”

_ “Then, take him,”  _ she could hear it pained him to tell her that. _ “Can I talk to him ?” _

“Of course,” she answered, “but you must be aware that he can’t keep his phone after that, electronic devices lead monsters to demigods.” She gave back the phone to Nathaniel. “Make it quick,” she told him, “the longer you speak, the more chances there is that they’ll find us.”

He nodded and, after taking her bag, she gestured for him to follow her out of the room as he was speaking to his father. He did follow, still talking ito his phone as they almost ran down the hallways and he stopped talking, saying goodbye to his father, only as they entered the greek classroom in which she knew she would find Charlotte.

She didn’t care she was interrupting a class, however the teacher seemed to care she did. 

“Charlotte, take your bag, we’re leaving,” was all she had managed to say before the teacher, Mrs Sand, who she didn’t like at all, interrupted her. 

“Who do you think you are, Miss Gardner, to interrupt my class ? Do not move Miss O’Connor,” she added, “this young woman doesn’t have any right to take you out of school.” 

Katie was about to make the teacher aware of how little she cared what she was allowed to or not when she saw two figures through the window. 

“Get away from the windows !” she screamed, doing so herself. 

Everybody obeyed and they were all looking at the two monsters when they entered, destroying one of the windows. She had only seen this kind of monsters at the battle of Manhattan, in front of her stood two telkhines. 

Not losing a second, Katie took seeds out of her pockets a threw them to the floor before her. Obeying her command, the seeds grew, becoming strong plants and emprisoning the monsters, making any movement impossible for them.

“Plants won’t kill us, little girl,” said one of the monsters. 

“Erre es korakas,”  _ (Go to the crows) _ was all she had to say while she killed the creature. Her celestial bronze blade making it turn into nothing but glitter. She repeated the operation with the second monster before she could turn back to the two only students she was actually interested into. “Take your bag Charlotte,” she said once more, “your dad already knows you’re going to camp with me.”

This being done, she took a water spray out of her bag as well as a drachma. She went to the window and using her spray created a rainbow in which she threw her drachma. 

“O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering,” she asked, “Chiron, Camp Half-Blood.”

Under the unbelieving eyes of most of the mortals, the image of the centaur appeared before her. 

“Katie !” he greeted her. “I guess this means you found both of them ?”

“Indeed,” she answered. “If you could send somebody with Mrs O’Leary to take us back it would make things way simpler. I already had to kill two monsters today and the less I encounter the better I am.” 

Her teacher smiled at her and nodded. 

“Of course, they’ll be there in only a minute.” 

He passed his hand through the image and it disappeared. 

As promised, less than a minute latter the gigantic dog got out of a shadow. Every student was scared but Katie just went to hug the side of the dog, she had always liked Kitty O’Leary a lot and was happy to take care of her when Percy was away. She acted as if she hadn’t seen who was on the animal until arms were around her and she couldn’t act anymore, she turned around to kiss her boyfriend. Her fingers digging in his brown curls and her lips fervently asking for more, she was about to deepen the kiss when he chuckled and pulled away.

“Common, Katie-Kat,” said Travis, “we’ve got all the time. Let’s get back home before you undress me.”

She hit him and sent him a murderous glare despite her blushing cheeks. 

Only a few minutes later, they, and the two new campers, were far from the destroyed classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tell me what you thought about it ! 
> 
> I guess I'll see you soon


	4. Mortals, meet Solangelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the title is a summary good enough I guess...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just notify me if there are any mistakes please, english still isn't my birth language

John Stevens had a big problem, he couldn’t understand his friend. See, his stupid friend kept rejecting absolutely every girl that came to him. Will Solace was probably the most attractive guy in the whole school, and if his good looks weren’t enough he was a real ray of sunshine, always smiling and always kind to absolutely everyone. Will was the kind of guy to come late in classes because he had stopped in the street to help three grandmas cross the street and a little boy find his parents. 

So with a perfect guy like that, of course all the girls around the place were asking him out. But he rejected them all, never giving any reason for his refusal. Tomorrow was prom night and his friend was still rejecting girls while he should be panicking because he didn’t have a date. 

Jessica came to them, to, he was certain, ask Will to be her date to prom. 

“Hey guys !” she greeted them, they didn’t have time to greet her back since she was already talking. “Will, would you be my date to Prom ?” she asked. 

His friend smiled apologetically and John just wanted to kick his ass because once more his dumbass friend was going to reject the hottest girl from school. 

“I’m sorry Jessica,” the blond said gently, “but I already have a date for Prom.”

Wait… What had he just said ?! A date ?! Who ?!

He turned to his friend once the girl was gone. 

“You have a date ?! Why didn’t you tell me about it before ?”

Will shrugged. 

“It simply never came up in the conversation.” 

“Who is it ?”

“You’ll meet them at Prom, I swear.”

John nodded, who could that be ?! 

He spent the rest of the day trying to answer that question before giving up. After all, he had things to do, he had to get flowers for his girlfriend, to make sure his tux was perfect before tomorrow. The next day too ended fast and soon John arrived in his school gym, where the Prom was held, with his wonderful Stella at his arm.

They paced the room, searching for Will and Stella’s friends, the blond wasn’t there yet so they just seated with the girl’s friends. At the beginning John looked at the door, waiting for Will to arrive but he heard Stella’s laugh and turned around to watch her while she talked to her friend. She looked so happy it made him happy. 

He watched her for a good ten minutes, without ever finding it less passionating before his attention was brought back to the door by the sudden lack of noise. There stood Will in a burgundy colored tuxedo, at his arm was a guy in a black tux and a black shirt. Most people seemed in shock and there wasn’t any noise anymore in the room. Will was still smiling but was in a desperate need for help. So despite his surprise, John took it upon himself to stand and raced to the entrance. 

“Will ! I’ve been waiting you guys since forever !” he greeted, extending his hand to the unknown fellow. “I’m John,” he presented himself. 

The guy was stronger than John had expected seeing how thin he were. 

“Nico,” the guy responded. 

The others student had went back to party the second John had broken the silence and he was relieved to see it had worked. Checking there weren’t anyone listening to them anymore John turned to Nick, laughing nervously. 

“How come you never told me you were gay, man ?”

John was a little offended, didn’t Will trust him ? 

His friend looked at his feet.

“It just never came up in the conversation, and then I didn’t really know how to tell you…”

John sighed, a little exasperated by his friend. 

“Seriously man ? Even when we talked about how you always sent all the girls that flirt with you away ? You know I don’t care right ?”

“Of course I know ! It’s just… my mom isn’t really on my side and I never told anyone apart from her… people at camp just know and others don’t see Nico so I don’t bother talking about it.” 

John couldn’t blame him, parents-children relationships were always complicated he guessed. He took a step forward and hugged his friend. 

“You’re forgiven, I guess,” he laughed when he pulled away. 

His girlfriend came from behind and once the presentations were done she took his hand and pulled him to the dancefloor. Will and Nico weren’t too long to join them and it didn’t matter everyone was looking at the two boys who were dancing together, Will’s smile was the happiest he had ever seen and Nico might only be smiling shyly but he seemed to be genuinely happy too. John was happy for his friend, Will and Nico looked like complete opposites, and still there was so much love in their eyes, for some reason he was certain these two were endgame. 


	5. Mortals, meet Thalia Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little bit different, it happens on a far longer period, I wish you like it.
> 
> It is kind of a no mist AU because the Mist disapear in the middle of the story.

The first time Mary saw her, she was six, she spent the afternoon with her new friend Silena. Silena was her new neighbour, she and her two dads had bought the house next to hers and Mary had been so happy to have a girl in the neighborhood she had immediately went to present herself. 

And there they were, a week later, the two girls were eating cookies while talking about everything and anything. 

“Silena ?” she had called in a moment of silence. “How come you are brown skinned when both of your dads are white skinned ?” she asked.

The other girl laughed.

“Two daddies can’t have a baby just like a mommy and a daddy,” the little girl explained, “they need help. So they went to a place made to help them, and somebody helped them find me because I needed them just as much as they needed me.”

Mary wasn’t so sure she had understood but nodded anyway, a few seconds later a voice raised from the living room and called for her friend.

“Silena ! You have a visitor !” called one of her friend’s dads.

“But I’m eating cookies Daddy !” answered the little girl.

Another voice made herself hear and her friend's eyes widened.

“You mean that you like cookies better than you like your favorite aunt ?” 

Silena immediately got up and ran out of the room, of course, Mary followed suit. In the living room, with her friend’s blond father was a teenager, she was dressed weirdly, she had something shiny in her short black hair, a black tee-shirt with  _ METALICA  _ written on it and a pair of jeans very used, there were a lot of holes in it. Her friend had jumped into the bigger girl’s arms as soon as she saw her.

“Auntie Thalia !” she had screamed happily.

And they had spent most of the afternoon with the teenage girl, she played with them and Silena looked at her every time they did something asking what she thought. When Mary had gone home that day she wasn’t sure if she liked the girl, sure she was kind but Silena seemed to not care at all that Mary was there once her aunt had arrived.

  
  


* * * * * * 

  
  


Mary had seen her from afar a few times over the years, the Aunt Thalia Silena seemed to love so much, but the next time she truly got to spend time with her she was ten. 

She went to knock on her neighbours’ door and it was the teenager who opened.

“Oh hi !” the girl told her. “You came to see Silena ? I wasn’t supposed to come, did you two have plans ?” she asked. 

“Not really, we were just supposed to see each other and play, but we can do that another time, it’s not a problem.” Mary said, turning awkwardly away.

“Nonsense !” the girl said while grabbing her arm. “Come in, what’s your name ?”

She answered while stepping in the house.

“Mary.”

“Well Mary, would you like to learn how to fight ?”

And just like that, she understood why her friend loved that girl so much, the smirking teenager next to her seemed powerful, so powerful, she didn’t think only guys should fight and Mary wanted to be like her, fearless.

They spent all the afternoon learning how to punch properly, where to hit you opponent, how to kick, also how to break an arm and a wrist, even though Will, Silena’s father, stopped Thalia when she began talking about breaking bones.

It was the best afternoon she ever had.

It was only at night, that she realized that Thalia hadn’t changed at all in four years, but she forgot it in the morning.

  
  


* * * * * * *

  
  


She was twelve the next time Thalia came, they were celebrating Silena’s twelfth anniversary by doing a pyjama party at her friend’s house. They were five girls watching Netflix while eating popcorn in Silena’s room when they heard noises downstairs. They stopped the TV to listen.

“Where have you been ?!” They heard and Mary knew it was Nico speaking. “Nobody heard anything from you in two years ! What happened ?”

All the girls were listening, already captivated. 

“My lady sent me down a trail, it took me longer than expected.”

She sounded exhausted even as she attempted joking. 

“Come on, Nico, you don’t have to worry for me. I’m the big one remember ? I’m the one who has to keep an eye on you, not the other way around.”

The man laughed.

“You don’t look so big anymore, you could be my daughter.”

“I can still kick your ass you know.”

This time it was Will who laughed.

“You heard her Death Breath ? Behave.”

They laughed for a second and then the girls heard a noise, she wasn’t sure what it was but it sounded like something had fallen. 

“Shit Thalia ! What have you done ! Will ! Help her ! You’re the doctor here !”

“I need ambrosia, bandages and alcohol, Nico, and you need to stay calm.”

Silena had run out of the room, Mary followed, wanting to know if she could help. 

“Aunt Thalia !” cried her friend when she reached the living room.

Nico was coming back with everything Will had asked for earlier. Silena was crying, seated on the floor next to the panting teenager. Will was working, compressing the wound. 

“Don’t you dare die Pinecone Face,” said Nico while putting something in her mouth. “If you die I swear I’ll go to the Elysian Fields to bring you back myself. Listen, I am  **not** losing you too because of the hunt.”

Mary heard some noise behind her and realised that the other girls had followed her. She pushed them upstairs silently, praying that Thalia would be fine, they deserved some privacy. She put the movie back on. She tried to keep listening to what was happening downstairs but she didn’t hear anything anymore.

The girls fell asleep eventually, but Mary couldn’t, Silena hadn’t come back and she wanted to know if Thalia was fine. She got up and slipped out of the room, she quietly walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen where she found Nico.

“Hi Mary,” he smiled when he saw her, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes.

“Is Thalia alright ?” she asked.

He sighed, “You heard that…” she nodded and he pursed. “She will be alright, she’s resting now, as one can rest with Silena in bed with them.”

The girl nodded, then went back upstairs to sleep. 

The next morning she was the first one up, but she heard noises downstairs. She found Silena Will and Thalia in the kitchen, Thalia was chasing Silena around the room and Will was screaming at them to stop.

“I’m serious Thalia !” he was saying. “If you open that wound again it won't be funny !” 

But the teenager didn’t seem to care at all about that, she didn’t stop, even went faster. And once more, Mary asked herself if she was just imagining things or if Thalia just didn’t age. 

Soon enough all the girls went home and Mary kept questioning herself, because it was impossible for somebody not to age. Right ?

  
  


* * * * * *

  
  


During the years she wondered each time she saw the teenage girl who never seemed to change in any way. But someday she went away to college and pushed that story to the back of her mind, after college she took an apartment in New York and she didn’t think about it anymore at all. She still saw Silena of course, at least twice a year at the beginning and the end of the Summer as her best friend went to a summer camp not far from N.Y.C.

Then someday something weird happened, people saw monsters everywhere in the world. Apparently the greek and roman gods were real and Hecate had been harmed to a point that could be called death and couldn’t maintain the illusion she put up for the mortals, it was called Mist if she remembered well.

As if these news weren’t shocking enough, two weeks after that she learned that her best friend was a half blood, daughter of Tyche, the goddess of chance, fate and fortune. She was also told that both her friend’s fathers were half bloods too and learned that Silena had a boyfriend she had never told her about because he was a half blood too and it was complicated. 

But while she learned all that, not once she thought of the teenager that had intrigued her during years, she had to wait to attend her friend’s wedding where she was maid of honor along with Charlotte “Charlie” Jackson and Samantha “Sammy” Zhang, to be reminded of this mystery. 

That wedding was, to say the least, a weird experience, Mary met gods, there were only five mortals invited to the wedding, so they were only five surprised by a lot of things, like how it rained everywhere in the city but at the place of the wedding, how the waiters were actual skeletons or how in the middle of the celebration a red headed woman had green smoke coming out of her and began talking in verses. 

It was already late when she saw Thalia, the speeches were done, most people were still dancing but Mary had decided to take a break from dancing, she had done that a lot already and was a bit tired. The teenage girl was seated at a table by herself, actually she was raising her middle finger at somebody Mary couldn’t see in the crowd of people dancing. She took the chair next to the teenager.

“Hello Thalia,” she called.

“Hi…” answered the girl, probably trying to remember who she was.

“I’m Mary, a friend of Silena.”

“Oh, the neighbour !” she realized.

“That would be me,” Mary confirmed. “I always asked myself how it was possible that you didn’t age, despite the fact that the Mist is now gone, I never understood what you were.”

Thalia laughed.

“I am the Lieutenant of Artemis, a huntress,” she told her.

“Oh, thank you, I guess I will stop bothering you,” she said, standing up.

“Nonsense !” said Thalia, the exact same way she had the time she had opened the door for her. “Tell me about you, how do you do these days ? Still remember my fighting lessons ?” 

They talked for hours, despite some interruptions by old people, it was fun to see how a “teenager” was older than most of the people there. They talked about a lot of things, the Hunt, her studies, the gods, the Mist, her career plans. They went back to dancing at a point, it was a great night to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for some things to be clarified.  
> The daughter of Will and Nico is Silena Bianca di Angelo, because of obvious reasons for Bianca and because I think that Silena had such an impact on all at camp Will decided to name his daughter after her wishing she would be as much of a wonderful person.  
> Will and Nico decided to keep the name di Angelo at the wedding because Will argued that they were angels and it should be shown through their name (he is a little bit of a drama queen).
> 
> That's some long note I've done here...


End file.
